The use of personal communication devices has increased astronomically over the last two decades. The penetration of mobile devices (user equipment or UEs) in modern society has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked devices in a number of disparate environments. The use of networked devices using 3GPP LTE systems has increased in all areas of home and work life. Because of the sometimes bewildering variety of existing devices and networks, delivering the appropriate communication capabilities for a particular subscriber and UE may be exceedingly complex. This may be in particular true in the frequent instances in which the UE roams from its home network. In this case, the UE may be constrained to use visited public land mobile network (VPLMN) resources and policies even if the UE desires to use home public land mobile network (HPLMN) resources and policies. This may be particularly problematic in cases in which untrustworthy connectivity scenarios exist in the VPLMN, such as accessing the 3GPP LTE system using an untrusted wireless local area network (WLAN).
It may thus be desirable to provide the capability of the UE to use selectable preferences for connectivity in roaming scenarios.